starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Marinha Imperial
A Marinha Imperial, também conhecido como a Frota Imperial ou Armada Imperial, era o ramo naval das forças armadas do Império Galáctico. Foi criado na sequência das Guerras Clônicas, quando o Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine transformou a República Galáctica em um império autoritário. Consistindo principalmente de Destroiérs Estelares e caças TIE, a Marinha Imperial foi encarregada de manter a ordem na galáxia. Contexto histórico A Marinha Imperial originou-se do ramo naval da República Galáctica, a Marinha da República, e passou a ter suas naves patrulhando a grande maioria do espaço Imperial ao longo do reinado da Nova Ordem do Imperador Palpatine. Com a ascensão da Nova Ordem, o enorme acúmulo militar que se tornou sinônimo da República Galáctica em um esforço para combater a Aliança Separatista nas Guerras Clônicas foi continuado e expandido no agora Império Galáctico. Quando a liderança separatista foi derrotada em Mustafar por Darth Vader, o então Chanceler Supremo Palpatine declarou a Nova Ordem para a galáxia, limpando oficialmente a República dos mil anos anunciando a criação do Império Galáctico, com ele mesmo o Imperador Galáctico. História Ascensão da Frota Imperial Quase imediatamente, todas as marcas da Antiga República foram removidas, com o Grande Exército da República sendo renomeado Exército Imperial e a Marinha da República reorganizada como a Marinha Imperial. A distinta coloração vermelha dos [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróieres Estelares classe Venator]] foi quase imediatamente pintada em cinza mais estéril, juntamente com as eventuais atualizações de uniformes e equipamentos para as inúmeras mulheres e homens das Forças Armadas Imperiais. Nos dias que se seguiram à proclamação da Nova Ordem, a Marinha Imperial continuaria a usar os famosos [[Caça estelar Alpha-3 classe Nimbus V-Wing|caças V-wing]] da era da República, juntamente com os [[Caça estelar de ReConhecimento Agressivo 170|caças ARC-170]] produzidos em massa, enquanto Darth Vader receberia seu próprio [[Eta-2 Actis|Eta-2 Actis]] até ele eventualmente pilotar seu TIE Avançado melhorado, que primeiro viu o uso durante o Cerco de Lothal quatro anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Com a destruição do planeta Anaxes e suas instalações do estaleiro devido a um evento cataclísmico, corporações como o Sistemas de Frota Sienar e Estaleiros de Propulsores Kuat assumiram a missão de produzir as novas embarcações imperiais em produção. O [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]] viria representar a nova imagem do poder Imperial e acabaria por tornar-se a imagem mais temida e reconhecível do Império, com um mero Destróier Estelar geralmente suficiente para colocar sistemas traidores na linha com a pura ameaça de força. Devido aos seus impressionantes armamentos e à sua natureza imponente, cerca de 25.000 Destróieres estariam em operação no auge do poder do Império. A Marinha Imperial esteve ocupada em subjugar as insurreições separatistas restantes em toda a galáxia por pelo menos cinco anos após a ascensão do Império, além de consolidar sua estabilidade política e territorial, permitindo uma sensação de paz e prosperidade para retornar aos Mundos do Núcleo. Quatro anos após o surgimento do Império, o Destróier Estelar classe Imperial Perigo seria despachado para reprimir o movimento Ryloth livre sobre o mundo da Orla Exterior de Ryloth. No entanto, sem o conhecimento do Império, também seria sujeito a uma elaborada armadilha dos rebeldes, na qual seria o primeiro Destróier a ser destruído, segundo Moff Delian Mors. No entanto, a nave continuaria a ser uma das naves mais temidos da Frota Imperial. Cinco anos após o início do regime imperial, a Marinha Imperial começou a substituir seus antigos caças ARC-170 pela linha TIE mais nova, porém as naves e equipamentos da era da República ainda seriam utilizados quando os modelos mais novos foram distribuídos. A Marinha também comissionaria o Pico da Carniça como o cruzador pessoal do Grande Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, no entanto, uma célula rebelde liderada pelo ex-Capitão de Inteligência da República, Berch Teller, acabaria roubando a nave, causando um pesadelo político e uma importante vergonha militar para o Império, com inúmeros sistemas estelares sendo vítima do armamento avançado de naves e sistemas mecânicos. A nave foi finalmente destruída depois de atacar um comboio carregando peças para a Estrela da Morte. A célula, juntamente com seus colaboradores, seria capturada, interrogada e executada, enquanto a Agência Naval de Inteligência criada durante a ascensão do Império seria subordinada novamente à Inteligência Imperial após a descoberta de que um de seus líderes e membro do Estado Maior estava conspirando com os rebeldes na esperança de destruí-los e assim receber uma promoção. Em última análise, o Império tinha tratado com êxito uma situação potencialmente perigosa, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha os detalhes de sua nova super-arma apenas um mero rumor. Oito anos após a formação do Império, a Marinha Imperial estaria envolvido no conflito de Gorse, que veria o Destróier Estelar classe Imperial Ultimato comandado pela Capitã Rae Sloane posicionado no sistema Gorse. Com o Império interessado em aumentar a eficiência no sistema devido à rara abundância de Thorilide encontrada lá — uma parte vital na construção de baterias turbolaser e, portanto, essencial para a expansão da Frota Imperial. Um breve encontro com rebeldes ocorreria, após o qual o planeta seria protegido, e a produção seria transferida para o Barão Lero Danthe. Também em torno desta época, o Império começaria a utilizar cruzadores de classe Gozanti para transportar materiais, escravos e outros recursos vitais. Organização Administração A Marinha Imperial foi comandada pelo Imperador Galáctico Palpatine e o Estado Maior do Império, enquanto os Almirantes e Capitães assumiram a responsabilidade por suas respectivas embarcações e seriam informados sobre planos de longo prazo. O Almirantado, o Comando e o Controle Naval supervisionaram a estratégia tática da Marinha e distribuíam as naves aos pontos problemáticos e planejavam a estratégia de longo prazo sob o controle do Imperador e de seu Estado Maior. O Corpo de Caças Imperial também ajudava nas operações navais em geral, e não gostava da ajuda do Almirantado para que os Estaleiros de Propulsores Kuat atingissem um monopólio da produção de naves capital, devido à crença de que os TIE/LN eram deliberadamente enfraquecidos para garantir a continuidade da produção e a continuidade das vendas da empresa. Era bastante incomum que os oficiais recebessem a capitania de um Destróier Estelar até a meia idade, enquanto a capitania das pequenas embarcações era considerada ignominiosa. Era uma prática comum para a Frota Estelar Imperial reunir naves na tentativa de intimidar vários mundos, os oficiais, às vezes, reuniam suas respectivas embarcações na tentativa de mostrar seu poder e impressionar os superiores, quanto mais naves e homens sob o seu comando mais importante a pessoa era considerada. Com o Imperador comandando a maioria das naves e homens, ele era facilmente considerado o mais importante. A Marinha também trabalhava em conjunto com o Departamento de Segurança Imperial, que instalou um oficial de assuntos internos a bordo de todos os Destróieres Espaciais da Classe Imperial e dos Couraçados Estelares classe Execut or, enquanto a Agência de Inteligência Naval e sua supervisão pela Inteligência Imperial forneciam informações vitais para a armada. Ordem de Batalha A vastidão do Marinha Imperial permitia que almirantes e governadores do setor atribuíssem e enviassem naves à vontade, dando uma organização muito fluida. No nível básico, Destróieres Estelares operavam em grupos de quatro ou seis, que eram inquestionavelmente chamados de esquadrões ou frotas. Caças TIE normalmente operavam em grupos de quatro em missões de busca ou cobertura. Para patrulhar as vastas extensões do espaço imperial, o Império dividiria quantidades variáveis de forças navais em frotas setoriais. No auge do Império Galáctico, aproximadamente 25.000 Destróieres Estelares classe Imperial teriam sido utilizados, enquanto 20% da frota de caças estelares do Império seria composta por interceptadores TIE/IN e outros modelos mais novos em resposta direta as naves mais rápidas da Aliança como o interceptador A-wing RZ-1 entrando em produção. Pessoal Especializações Enquanto o Marinha Imperial era conhecida principalmente por suas imponentes embarcações em forma de punhal, a mão-de-obra Imperial também era vital para a utilização desse maquinário. Dividindo seu pessoal na classificação de qualquer oficial ou recrutado, os oficiais frequentemente recebiam direitos extra de pagamento e de visita em suas famílias mais de uma vez a cada cinco anos para os dos Mundos do Núcleo, que muitas vezes limitavam sua comunicação com suas famílias para demonstrarem seu compromisso para a causa. Os oficiais eram encorajados a beber um líquido nutritivo em vez de alimentos regulares para conservar recursos, no entanto, oficiais superiores podiam se esbaldar sem parecerem fracos, e os comissários em várias estações Imperiais serviam se frequentemente de alimentos exóticos, embora por um preço rígido. Todos os oficiais e stormtroopers deveriam ter uma prontidão de combate inata, e era esperado que passassem em certificações repetidas em várias formas de autodefesa, armas e manipulação de veículos, no entanto, em níveis mais altos, esses requisitos diminuíam um pouco. O jogo era expressamente proibido dentro dos militares, com castigos severos para aqueles envolvidos na atividade. Aqueles que se afastaram do dever poderiam ser denunciados por covardia. As fileiras alistadas compreendiam a maior parte da mão-de-obra Imperial, muitas vezes preenchendo papeis vitais na manutenção, operação e assistência à Frota Imperial com cargos como tropas da Marinha Imperial, comandantes de voo, oficiais de serviço e técnicos. Enquanto apenas dez por cento dos pilotos de TIE eram graduados no programa de treinamento de pilotos Imperiais, ainda era esperado que todos os pilotos fossem capacitados na manutenção de todas as naves de um ou dois pilotos, e frequentemente voavam baixo em áreas que precisavam se lembrar da força do Império. Os tripulantes trabalhavam frequentemente em poços com computadores - que denotavam hierarquia de comando - localizados nas pontes dos naves capitais e supervisionavam todos os dados e transferência de inteligência em toda a nave e podiam fornecer ajuda auxiliar de navegação para outras embarcações no sistema. Embora nem todas as instalações Imperiais utilizassem fendas de dados afundadas, Wilhuff Tarkin preferiu seu design e as instalou na instalação Imperial pré-fabricada conhecida como Base Sentinela. Os técnicos de armas imperiais operavam as baterias do turbolaser em várias embarcações Imperiais, enquanto seus artilheiros de elite tripulavam o superlaser da Estrela da Morte. Existia uma forma de rivalidade entre a Marinha e o Exército Imperial, com alguns oficiais navais acusando seus colegas de serem pomposos, sem imaginação e arrogantes. Uma rivalidade também existia entre o Exército Imperial e os pilotos do Marinha Imperial devido a que estes últimos recebessem um melhor reconhecimento público através da HoloNet News. Treinamento Muitos eram atraídos para a Marinha Imperial por promessas de salário decente e acesso a algumas das naves mais avançados da galáxia, futuros cadetes Imperiais poderiam participar de uma escola preparatória em mundos respeitados, como na Academia para Jovens Imperiais em Lothal, e de lá ser classificado em Academias Imperiais avançadas para treinamento adicional. Nem todos os candidatos continuavam com seu treinamento, no entanto, com alguns retornando às suas vidas anteriores ou não atendendo aos requisitos. A maioria das vagas no Orla Interior eram reservados para cidadãos de antigos mundos separatistas em um esforço para aumentar sua lealdade. Após a conclusão de sua escola preparatória, os formandos eram ordenados alfabeticamente em sua futura academia, como na Academia Arkanis, sendo a mais prestigiada a Academia Real Imperial em Coruscant. O treinamento do oficial Imperial era observado como vigoroso, com inspeções frequentes e tópicos como Cultura Clássica do Mundo do Núcleo, Protocolos de Segurança e Técnicas de Interrogação, Design de Naves Grandes, Táticas de Batalha Anfíbias e Projeto de Naves Grandes, além de treinamento em vários simuladores de voo. Os pilotos dos TIE Imperiais eram treinados para ajudar os colegas a serem de baixa prioridade, a menos que nenhuma outra tarefa fosse atribuída. Além disso, os recrutas podiam participar de atividades esportivas e competir profissionalmente no Corpo de Boxe Naval, todos pela chance de ganhar o cinto. Os cadetes foram finalmente separados em várias faixas, como a trilha de comando ou o voo de elite, enquanto os cadetes superiores da Academia Real podiam participar de uma recepção e bailar no Palácio Imperial, juntamente com centenas de altos funcionários militares e governamentais. Os recém-formados eram contratados como tenentes, enquanto eles também recebiam uma visita de pós-graduação de volta aos seus mundos natais. Além disso, em suas carreiras militares, era desaprovado o tempo de lazer, enquanto a grande maioria dos oficiais Imperiais permaneciam em serviço até atingir a idade de aposentadoria obrigatória ou morrer. A Medalha de Honra era uma das mais altas formas de elogio Imperial, inferior apenas à prestigiosa Medalha Distinguida da Honra Imperial, dada apenas pelos maiores atos de sacrifício. Ranque O ranking era determinado usando uma placa de insígnia de ranque codificada por cores que utilizava quadrados vermelhos, azuis e amarelos. Um almirante era identificado por doze quadrados multicoloridos, seis vermelhos acima de seis azuis; no entanto, os oficiais de uniforme preto eram identificados com seis quadrados coloridos lado a lado para o grau de almirante, quatro vermelhos e dois amarelos, juntamente com cilindros de código de ponta vermelha, ao contrário da variante de ponta azul usada por outros oficiais. Um capitão era identificado por seis quadrados de três vermelhos sobre três azuis. O prestigiado título do Grande Moff era identificado com doze quadrados, seis azuis sobre três vermelhos e três amarelos. Enquanto a maioria dos oficiais de alto escalão usavam vestes verde-oliva, os noncoms de classificação inferior usavam uniformes pretos, alguns podiam, no entanto, subir as fileiras e manter sua variante de uniforme preto. As fileiras do Marinha Imperial, dispostas do mais baixo ao mais alto, foram: Alfere, Tenente (subdividido em Tenente Júnior e Tenente Sênior), Capitão, Tenente Comandante, Comandante, Comodoro, Contra-Almirante, Vice-Almirante, Almirante, Almirante da Frota e Grande Almirante. Geralmente levava de dez a quinze anos para a transição da bandeira de alfere da academia para capitão. Normalmente, um capitão esperava pelo menos mais seis anos antes de se tornar comandante. No entanto, o Alto Comando poderia acelerar o processo, especialmente por razões políticas. Equipamento Os uniformes Imperiais variavam de acordo com a especialização do indivíduo, desde armadura protetora até casacos prontos. Aqueles de maior classificação costumavam usar a túnica distintiva de verde e verde-oliva com botas, calças e uma tampa de comando exibindo o disco de oficial projetado pelo próprio Tarkin após o surgimento da Nova Ordem. Ele viu um amplo serviço tanto no Marinha Imperial quanto no Exército, no entanto, uma variante preta foi utilizada por noncoms e oficiais stormtroopers. Os técnicos de armas Imperiais usavam capacetes distintos de casca de molusco e armaduras corporais parciais, enquanto os pilotos TIE usavam armaduras de corpo inteiro fechadas com capacetes semelhantes aos usados por stormtroopers, juntamente com tubos de transferência de gás flexíveis na frente de seus capacetes, juntamente com outras modificações para operar no vácuo do espaço. O droide de reparo série MSE-6 Imperial era utilizado na maioria das embarcações Imperiais para limpar os pisos. Notas e referências Aparições *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *"No Good Deed..." *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Parte I'' *''Rogue One, Parte II'' *''Rogue One, Parte III'' *''Rogue One, Parte IV'' *''Rogue One, Parte V'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *"Of MSE-6 and Men"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"The Sith of Datawork"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"Fully Operational"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"An Incident Report"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"The Trigger"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"Bump"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"End of Watch"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"Sparks"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"The Angle"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' *''Chewbacca, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Aphra, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 4: Aphra, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Lando, Parte I'' *''Lando, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''Legado de Sangue'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #3 *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * }} Categoria:Unidades militares Imperiais